Half a Woman, Half a Shadow
by Miriani
Summary: An Ork and an Elf walk into a Dojo... and no, this isn't a bad joke. Twice changed, the Saotomes have arrived at the Tendou Dojo, in a world that is Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

"I think you're out of your fraggin' mind, oyaji!" A shrill female voice called as the sound of blows to something solid could be heard. "I go through two changes in two months, and now you want to marry me off to someone? Give me a break!"

A pair of figures emerged through the fog. One twice as tall as the other, and both seeming locked in combat. Blurs streaked by, lashing out at one another until the smaller figure, a woman with crimson hair, grabbed the larger figure's paw. "I'm going back to China, old man. Deal with it." With those words, the larger figure hurtled through the air. The panda slammed into a stop sign, uprooting it and then crashing into a wall.

"I'm gonna find a way to fix it all." The girl sneered before grabbing her pack and turning away. And a moment later, fell right on her face, as the panda grasped the uprooted sign and slammed it into the back of the girl's head. The redhead's vision went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half A Woman, Half a Shadow

A Ranma 1/2 History in a Bleak Future

Chapter 01: Here's Ranma, sort of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bouncing woke her up. They were moving, that was certain, but as she opened her eyes, all she could see was black and white fur. She tried to shake her head clear of the pain-filled fog and begin to lash out at the thick hide of her carrier.

She was shaken into coherency, when she realized that the expanse of fur was attached to her idiot father. "Bakayarou," she cursed her father as she tried to wriggle free, but with her arms caught up in the panda's grasp, she was unable to do much.

A pair of gates could be seen as the two moved onward. "Oyaji, damn it, put me down!"

The panda grumbled but refused to heed her furious request as they entered through the shoji panels that composed the front door. She growled as she continued to bat at the panda as best as she could, as she heard a pair of surprised cries, one a younger female, the other an adult male. "Come on, Oyaji, you're scaring them out of their skulls!"

"These are your friends?"

"So a panda coming by is a normal occurance?"

The girl was lifted off the panda's shoulder and set down. Um. I'm Saotome Ranma. Sumimasen." Before the words could even finish coming out of her mouth, she found herself being grasped by the older man in front of her.

The aforementioned younger woman came over, and then started to squeeze at her chest. "Uh, Ranma's not a guy, he's a girl!" With that, Tendou Soun passed right out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma looked at the three girls before her, seeming rather nervous. The youngest of the three seemed rather kind, but there was something about her that put Ranma on the defensive. The middle daughter also seemed to put Ranma on edge, but the reason for this was less elusive, and more suprising, perhaps even comforting, if she would stop staring at her. She knew there was something about the middle daughter that she had to discuss with her in a hurry. The eldest, however, seemed to counteract the edginess that practically radiated off of the other two.

Nabiki frowned a little as she said, "Some fiancee." However, the other two daughters could tell there was not quite the bite to her tone as usual. To Nabiki, however, the reason for this was simple. There was something very familiar about the new arrival. Not in her appearance, for she was sure she would recognize an amply-built redheaded Japanese woman anywhere. It was nagging at her, as she prided herself on attention to detail.

"Nabiki, please, h. she's our guest!" Akane protested, before looking to Ranma. "Would you like to be my friend?" she offered as she extended a hand to the kneeling girl.

Ranma paused, surprised at the offer, before nodding. "Great," Akane said as she helped her to her feet. "Why don't you come to the dojo? We could spar, if you'd like?"

The two left, entering the dojo. "So do you practice kempo?" Akane asked the rather shy-seeming girl.

Ranma nodded a little to her question, then Akane grinned. "alright, how about we do some sparring? I promise I won't hurt you."

The two began to spar, each motion smooth, and in Ranma's case, almost too smooth. Akane ended the fight with a punch to the wall, and received a tap to the back of the head as Ranma vaulted over her. Both girls started to laugh, and then Akane said, "I'm glad you're a girl. It's nice to have someone to just spar with, and not one of those blockheaded boys."

As Akane left, she did not see as Ranma's expression and posture fell at the comment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma ended up staring at the koi pond, brow creasing softly as she fiddled with the two-foot long braid of crimson hair. "Great. Now what do I do? I mean I look weird enough, but."

A voice spoke up from near Ranma. "Ranma-san, would you like to take a bath?" She asked. "Akane's already finished hers."

The redhead blinked a bit and sighed, nodding ."Might as well. Arigato, Tendou-  
san."

Ranma took her towel and robe and left for the furo, rinsing herself and washing, before sinking into the water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki frowned softly to herself, after changing into a bathrobe, heading for the furo. There's something going on here, Nabiki thought, and it's right in front of my nose, frag it. She decided that perhaps the hot water would help her calm down and get her head together.

She paused and rubbed at her eyes for a moment as she dimmed the lights. "Going to have to buy sunglasses or something," she muttered aloud as she stepped into the changing room and slipped out of her robe, before opening the door.

And before her, was a being that screamed one hundred and fifty percent bishonen beefcake. His body, clad only in the water he emerged from, was sculpted perfectly. Not the hefty build of that austrian actor guy she had watched in that sci-fi movie, but a wiry build like Bruce Lee or the like. But what screamed at her even more were three details, and all of them were above the neck, suprisingly. His long silver hair, cat-slitted eyes (wide with shock, she barely noticed despite her distraction), and sharply pointed ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma sighed as he stood. He'd been in the water long enough, and decided it was time to get out and face the music. His long silver hair dangled in his face, until he pushed it back, almost flinching as he felt the ears, a harsh reminder of the events a few months before. . .

Ranma was slogging through the mud, his body feverish. "Come on, oyaji, neither of us is looking good. We'd better hole up somewhere before we get sicker than we already are."

Genma shook his head and grunted in irritation, though Ranma almost suspected delerium. Ranma had seen Genma look worse and worse over the last few days. His complexion went to an almost light green, and Ranma was sure he was as sick as a dog, but the elder Saotome just ignored him and pressed on.

The teenaged martial artist groaned weakly as he felt another surge of pain through him, and barely caught Genma as he collapsed. It took another two hours before he dragged his father to a cave, in which both men collapsed.

Ranma had passed in and out of consciousness for two or three centuries, before he finally woke to a bowl of water being pressed to his lips by his father. "How long have I been out?" Ranma croaked.

A hoarse, grumbling voice answered, seeming distorted as if he carried something in his mouth. "Three days, boy." Ranma's vision was blurry as he looked in the direction of the voice.

Genma grunted and sighed. "Relax, boy, rest your eyes. You'll be ok." And with that, Ranma slipped into sleep or unconsciousness once more. . .

Ranma sighed. And that's when his life was thrown into the blender and turned on mix. Jusenkyou only raised the speed to frappe. He stood and looked up, only to see the middle daughter step into the room. Ranma blinked and took a long look at Nabiki, not lecherously, but rather, to try to figure out what was setting him on edge. Surprisingly, Nabiki took an equally long look at him. Her own expression was relief, as if having answered a question that was bugging her. That the two were naked didn't matter too much. Ranma was too stunned by the arrival, and Nabiki wavered between admiring the view and rapidly flipping through the implications. She did, however, grab her robe, putting it on quickly as she tossed Ranma the other robe. "Who are you?" She asked.

The boy blinked and put on the robe. "I'm, um, I'm Saotome Ranma."

"Bull. Ranma's that girl we just saw."

"Actually, they're both me. It's a long story."

Suddenly the door slid open behind them, as Ranma covered his head with the towel. Akane rushed in and said, "Nabiki, come quick, some weirdo's talking to Father... Who's that?!"

Nabiki frowned. "He said he's Ranma. Something weird's going on here."

Ranma sighed. "Let me get dressed, and we'll explain it downstairs."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six people sat at the dining room table. Tendou Soun and his three daughters, a fae looking teenager with the hair and ears to match, and a rather hulking figure with greenish skin, tusks, and a pair of glasses. "My daughters, this is my old friend Saotome Ranma, and his son, Ranma." The girls stare at the two figures, one with contemplation, another with confusion, the third with rage.

"Ranma's a girl!" Akane protested as she glared at the silverhaired being with distain.

Genma looked at Ranma for a moment, before grabbing him by the shoulder and hurling him to the pond.

Ranma sputtered as she looked at Genma. "Damn it, Oyaji!" She growled as she splashed Genma, before beginning a furious assault, which the panda struggled to block.

"They weren't like this before their trip to China." Soun said quietly, shaking his head. "Genma, you always more foolish than I." He left for the kitchen, returning with a kettle. "So with hot water you return to that other form," He then doused the panda-turned-greenskinned being with the kettle.

"It doesn't have to be that hot!" A boiled Genma protested.

"And with hot water, you transform into a man again?" Soun said as he tried to douse Ranma with the kettle, barely avoiding it. "Your problem isn't so bad then." He then faced the redhead toward the three girls. "You may have your choice of my daughters as your wife."

Akane practically exploded, "Are you kidding?!"

Nabiki frowned, about to echo her sister, but paused, brow creasing even more as she looked at Ranma. "I'll volunteer."

At this, both other daughters stared at their sister. Nabiki? Volunteering?

Ranma fumed. "I do not need a fiancee right now, Oyaji. I'm going back to China to find a cure for both of these curses."

Nabiki stepped forward. "Wait. Ranma, can I talk to you in private?" she asked as she looked Ranma in the eyes with a piercing gaze.

Ranma blinked, caught by that gaze, before nodding mutely, following Nabiki out of the dojo, both of them ignoring their fathers cheering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ranma stepped into the dojo, Nabiki turned around. "Ranma, what curses are you talking about?" she had a sinking feeling she knew, but needed to confirm.

Ranma looked down. "Tendo-san, Look at me. I'm a freak in both forms."

Nabiki winced as it was confirmed. "Ranma, look at me." She sighed, then pushed her styled hair back, revealing a pair of barely pointed ears, and a slight glint of metal, barely concealed.

Ranma blinked. "You. when did you get cursed?" he asked, surprised.

Nabiki shook her head. "You don't even know, do you?" She shook her head and sat down, gesturing for Ranma to do the same. "Ranma, about five or six months ago, something started happening. It's been all over the news. Something's happening to people, and nobody's sure what's causing it. It happened to me, and it looks like it happened to you and your father too."

Ranma stared at her in shock, and perhaps a bit of worry. "It's not a curse?"

Nabiki nodded as she let her hair fall back down to conceal her ears. "Nobody's sure what's happened. Some reporter called it goblinization, but it's not just hit Japan. there's reports all over the world of it happening. Haven't you noticed some other things as well?"

Ranma frowned, rubbing at an ear thoughtfully. "Well, I've been able to see a little better. and I keep feeling something else, and I don't know what it is?"

Nabiki blinked in surprise. "That's news to me. Something else? You're not talking about ki, are you?"

Ranma shook his head. "No, I've been able to feel and control that for years. This is something else completely. Not a part of me."

Nabiki did a triple take there. This kid's found the holy grail of martial artists and tosses it aside like it's nothing? What else could it be? She shook her head. "Anyway, we'll come back to that." A sigh escaped her. "Do you know why I volunteered?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't know. cause you're like me?"

Nabiki shook her head. "That's part of it, but there's more." Besides the fact that you're hotter than... whoa, rein in the hormones, Nabiki, she thought to herself. "It's because you look like you need a friend. I don't think either of us are ready to tie the knot right now, but I think I could use a friend like you as well."

Ranma paused, then nodded slowly. Nabiki said, "Alright, let's go back. And whatever you do, keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So shall we call the priest, Nabiki?" Soun asked as the two stepped in.

Nabiki fixed him with a gimlet glare and said, "We will be married, when we decide." She said in a voice that brooked no argument. Soun caved in easily, but Genma had yet experienced what life with Nabiki could mean.

"But the schools-" Genma protested, until Ranma popped him in the stomach, folding him over.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow at Ranma's show of violence but mentally shrugged and continued, "We will get married, but when we choose. Neither of us are ready. When we are, we will inform you."

Ranma nodded quietly, backing up Nabiki's words, though inside, a swelling of doubt built within his heart. The quartet left the room, heading back toward the dining room, just as Kasumi began to bring dinner out. Akane scowled a bit at Ranma took his seat next to Nabiki. "Here we are, everyone," Kasumi replied as she took her seat as well.

The Tendous were surprised at the weird conflict between the two Saotomes, as chopsticks fluttered and blurred between the two metahumans battle for each other's food. "Oyaji, knock it off," Ranma muttered as he continued to block Genma's thieving utensils deftly.

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow and asked, "So what's that all about?"

Ranma sniffed as he shattered one of Genma's chopsticks. "He claims it's training." He muttered as he ate while Genma moved to reach for another pair. "I think he's just being greedy."

Genma snorted. "Foolish boy. Everything should be training!" The graceful and bizarre duel between the Saotomes continued until dinner was completed.

Nabiki yawned a bit. "Well, I suppose we should get to bed, class tomorrow and all," she muttered and stepped away from the table, heading for bed.

The Saotomes stood as well, as Genma led Ranma to the guest room. "So, boy, what do you think?" Genma asked as he opened the door.

Ranma yawned and looked to his father. "About what? Food? It was great."

Genma shook his head. "No, Nabiki. What do you think about her?" He seemed to be anticipating his answer eagerly.

Ranma sighed and shook his head. "I'm still thinking. She's interesting."

Genma sank a little, concealing a sigh of relief. Good. He isn't fighting it too much. The schools will be joined!

As the elven boy sank onto the futon, he stared at the ceiling, thinking intently. What am I now? Nabiki seems to be like me, but that doesn't tell me much. And why is she so accepting of me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki sighed as she slipped out of the house, eyes narrowed a little as she stole her way through Nerima, seeking out and eventually reaching her home away from home, a small hole in the wall under an office. The room was filled with the smell of cigarette smoke and dimly lit. She examined the room before slipping into a booth in the corner.

Slipping a textbook-sized device out of her pack, she drew a cable out of it, pushing back her hair as she plunged the metal tip into a metallic socket concealed beneath her hair. She then withdrew another cable from the box, plugging a CAT-6A cable into the socket in the wall. She then began to type a few item into the keyboard on the device, causing her vision to blur and an eerie but gentle tone to enter her hearing. The crawling of off-white Romanji crossed her field of vision.

TANDom ACCESS Authorization Key:  
Authorization Key Den#(((#(&

Authorization Key Accepted Local IP???.???.???.???

BLANKOUT!)#()(

And then Nabiki zoned out... as ICCE Queen stepped onto the Matrix.

ICCE Queen flew through the datalines, moving for the obvious first, as she wandered to /JP/TOKYO/YAHOOCOM, noticing the myriad of noobs, and a few of her fellow Deckers browsing along. She went to the servers, looking up the word "Jusenkyou". As she expected, very few returns came up. As she was browsing through the listings, a digital figure in the shape of a preacher emerged next to her.

/LastRights: Hiya, ICCE. Searching for the more esoteric, no?

/ICCE Queen: Heya, Father. Yeah, searching for something called Jusenkyou.

/LastRights: Never heard of it. Sounds Chinese.

/ICCE Queen: Yeah. Ran into someone who said something happened to them there.

/LastRights: Well, I can ask a few friends of mine. If it was technological I'd be the last person you'd talk to, so I can guess it's spiritual or something?

/ICCE Queen: Got me dead to Rights there. Father, do you believe in magic?

/LastRights: (snort) Magic? I'm up to my neck in it. I guess that's a good place to start. Be well my child.

/ICCE Queen: Thanks, Father.

ICCE Queen drifted down one of the links, flying over the ocean as she bore down on the United Canadian and American States, going to another contact of hers. She stopped her lightning-fast transfer, then searched the servers, before heading for /UCAS/NYC/CT/Chuans and slipping in.

/ICCE Queen: SmartASS, you in?

WizeASS login

/WizeASS: Ahh, the ICCEBitch. What brings you all the way to this side of the ocean?

/ICCE Queen: You still mad I crashed that server?

/WizeASS: What do you think?

/ICCE Queen: Take that as a yes. I'm serious though, Wize. I wonder if you've heard of something called Jusenkyou.

There was a pause before the next text arrived.

/WizeASS: Not here. I'll get more information, but it's too hot. Meet you at the Boneyard?

ICCE Queen was surprised. Must have been some seriously bad mojo to get WizeASS spooked. She kept that in mind.

/ICCE Queen: Sure. Wed- Tuesday? I hate time zones.

/WizeASS: Yeah, that'll work. L8R.

ICCE Queen sighed as she ran a small crawler-virus to search for more information on Jusenkyou as she blazed back to the other side of the Pacific. Nabiki shuddered a bit as she jacked out, rubbing her eyes. "Ugh. Hate that feeling." She muttered as she stowed the cyberdeck away and ordered a sprite, before leaving the club and heading for her bed.

-  
For the Curious:  
ICCE Queen: Nabiki's handle on the Matrix. ICCE stands for Infiltration Counter-  
Counter-Electronics. IE: A way to break through ICE. I figured that sounded good for Nabiki.

Author's note: Yes, for those who know what it is, this is a Ranma story set in the 2030's in a Japan that is part of the Shadowrun world. This is about 2 decades before the election (and assassination) of Dunkelzahn, and not long after the Great Ghost Dance. Ranma, Genma and Nabiki are among the first of the metahumans, but are not the only ones.

Ranma's male half is elven, but his female half is human (It was the spring of the drowned girl, and as far as anyone knows, that girl was human).

And now, belated...

Welcome to the disclaimer! That's right, the disclaimer!

Sorry.

Seriously, however, Ranma 1 / 2 and related properties are devised by Takahashi Rumiko and are hers and those she has given them to. Shadowrun and related properties are owned by WizKids LLC and those they have given them to. Yahoo! is property of Yahoo corporation and whoever they're part of. All original properties are mine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma was perched upon the roof of the house like a gargoyle, meditating. He tried searching within him for that other force. His ki flowed like water through him, but that other power, the one he could not name, felt like a silvery fire about and through him.

He held his hands before him, watching both the silvery fire and the ki flow about his hands. Something seemed to be ticking on the edge of his awareness, but that could come later. There was a distinct profundity about the two powers he was looking at, and he did not want to lose his grip upon it before he had to.

A light tap was heard on the roof as a ladder was carefully set against the edge. A head poked out from the edge as Nabiki pulled herself onto the roof. She was about to call out to Ranma but paused as she noticed the martial artist suffused with a soft glow which silenced her call. Intrigued, she finished her ascent and walked toward him, looking at the glow.

The fire continued to glow about his hands, when he noticed another flame nearby. He looked toward the figure, seeing a soft glow of flame about it, which was barely an ember compared to the blaze about his own hands, but it drew his attention. He gazed at it for a moment, before a voice spoke…

"Hey Ranma. Any longer and I'm charging you," the figure joked, as Nabiki walked toward him, a slight grin crossing her lips.

Ranma blinked, and looked back at his hands. With a slightly crestfallen sound escaping him, he stood. "Oy, Nabiki… What're you doing up here?" He said, stretching his hands out a bit.

Nabiki shrugged. "Well, you've got class this morning," she said.

Ranma blinked. "Class? You mean as in school?" He shook his head. "Nabiki, I haven't been in a school for almost 2 years. Not to mention how is everyone going to react?"

Nabiki shrugged. "You're not the only one in school who's changed. Doesn't mean it's going to be easy. Besides, I'm sure I can find you a tutor."

The martial artist nodded as he stood. "Alright." He stretched, then looked at Nabiki. "Why?" He asked softly. "Why did you choose to be my fiancée?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Well, we've both changed, and there's something about you that I find fascinating. Come on, we've got class in an hour."

Ranma nodded and leapt off of the roof, landing smoothly as he slipped into the building. Nabiki looked at him and shook her head. Down, girl, she thought to herself, before climbing down.

Nabiki left early, so Ranma was forced to go along with Akane, who steadfastly ignored him. That was fine with Ranma, as he was glad to have time to think to himself. As he leapt onto a fence, Akane glared at him. "What're you doing?"

Ranma shrugged. "Just balance practice."

Akane sneered. "Show-off," she sniped, shaking her head at his outlandish-seeming 'practice'.

As they approached the school, Ranma felt something a little disturbing and looked on ahead, seeing a crowd of students. "What is this?" he asked Akane, but there was no response from the girl as she had already sped ahead, throwing herself into the brawl.

A whistle could be heard as someone waved from the fourth floor of the building. Ranma looked toward the figure, and could see it was Nabiki. He gestured to the chaos, confused. Nabiki shook his head and mouthed, 'don't get involved, I'll explain later'. Troubled, he nodded and headed for the school.

As he leapt from windowsill to windowsill, unnoticed by the crowd but definitely by the observers, he caught himself on the edge and asked, "What was that all about?"

Nabiki stared, and took a second to pull herself together. "Uh, oh. Some idiot made some stupid threat that if someone wanted to date Akane, they had to defeat her."

Ranma would have facefaulted if he wasn't in such a seemingly precarious position. "Uh… ok. Um, so where should I check in at?"

Nabiki groaned and shook her head. "First, get in here, then follow me, I'll take you to the office."

Ranma nodded as he swung in, not noticing the girls about him almost drooling. "Ok, Nabiki, lead on," he said, following the girl to the office. The paperwork was tedious, but took no longer than fifteen minutes, though seemed like fifteen hours. Afterwards, he was led toward his class, before Nabiki walked onward to her own room.

"Ahh, class, we have a new student today. If you would introduce yourself?" the teacher asked after Ranma entered the room and gave the requisite paperwork to him.

Ranma nodded. "I'm Saotome Ranma. I just came back from training in China." He paused, not really knowing what to say, before giving a shrug. He moved to take a seat near the back of the class, by the window, and steadfastly ignoring the eyes of the majority of the class as they followed him.

The day was mostly quiet, with Ranma losing himself within his meditation, while everyone else was either studying, listening to the sensei, or passing notes, the majority about the new student.

When school let out, Ranma slipped out of the room quickly, looking to get away from the impending croud, quickly looking for a place of concealment until he could locate Nabiki. Once he found her, he slipped to her side and asked, "What's with all the people? I'm looking to stay out of fights for once."

Nabiki shook her head, chuckling softly. "They weren't looking to fight you. Looks like you're actually becoming rather popular." Ranma's groan of consternation only intensified her laughter. "I'm sorry, Ranma, it's just funny to see someone who doesn't want to become popular."

Ranma shook his head. "It could be worse I su…"

He was interrupted by the sound of Fate laughing. Actually, he was interrupted by a loud buffoon, but one had to know Fate was just snickering up her sleeve at Ranma's words. "Ahh, another one of the impure fiends!" a voice called angrily. "You have no business at this fair school!"

Ranma looked at the source of the voice, then back to Nabiki. "Who is that moron and what is he talking about?"

"That," Nabiki answered, "is Kunou Tatewaki, the self-proclaimed Swift Sword, or whatever he's calling himself today. As for what he's talking about," her voice dropped as she whispered, "he's a bigoted asshole. He's talking about you."

Ranma frowned. "Let me guess, the ears, right?" he muttered back to Nabiki, receiving a nod. "Ok, buddy what is your fraggin' problem?"

Tatewaki scowled, "My problem, eta, is with you. Your impurity offends me." He drew a bokken from his belt, gesturing toward Ranma. "Unclean trash like you are an affront to Japan."

Ranma shook his head. "Gah. Assholes like you…" He shrugged, then gave him the bird. "You wanna play, fine. You wanna play with that stick though, and prepare to get it crammed up your hoop sideways."

Kunou charged at Ranma quickly, his bokken lashing out. Ranma sidestepped it a few times, the world seeming to slow to a crawl before him as his ki and the unknown power tinged his sight. Time itself did not slow, but Ranma's perception of it did, as he slid between every swing of the stick, assessing his opponent. "You know, Kumo", he said mockingly, "if you're the best this town has got, I'm going to be really damn bored."

The swordsman wannabe roared, "My name is Kunou! The Blue Thunder will vanquish you!" His movements continued erratically, before stopping completely as a hand lashed forward. The intent was to knock the 'weapon' aside. But something happened… The brilliant luminescence of that unknown power suffused Ranma's hand, and instead of beating the weapon aside, the wood detonated in a hail of slivers, peppering Tatewaki and sending him stumbling backwards.

Gasps of shock were heard as Ranma pulled his hand back, looking at the glow suffusing his hand as it flickered and extinguished. He looked back to Kunou and shook his head. "See ya around, Kunou," he said as he walked away.

/ICCE Queen: So, Wize, what do you have?

/WizeASS: Well, from what I've scanned, Jusenkyou's really damn bad news. Some of those in the know in mystical circles say that Jusenkyou's been practically a magic dumping ground since even before magic started to come out in the open.

The two Avatars floated around the Boneyard, AKA The former US Library of Congress Database. It was still being supported, but since the establishment of the UCAS, it mostly acted as a mirror of the UCAS Library.

/ICCE Queen: Ok, anything else?

/WizeASS: Well, from what I've seen, there're a few corporations that are interested in doing research there. Problem is, none of the indications are good. I can toss you what data I have.

/ICCE Queen: Anything on transformations?

/WizeASS: Funny you should mention that. One of the more confusion reports I've gotten was of someone who was being experimented on. Supposedly one of the nastier spells there was an involuntarily transformation.

/ICCE Queen: That's what I'm looking for.

/WizeASS: Fraggin' hell… you're telling me you know someone who's been experimented on?

/ICCE Queen: No, he found this Jusenkyou place on his own and somehow stumbled into this involuntary transformation spell.

There was a long pause, as WizeASS paced for a few moments, looking very disturbed.

/WizeASS: Ok… This is some next level crap, so I say we crash this room and find someplace more secure.

/ICCE Queen: Alright, Meet me at the Quilting Bee?

The Quilting Bee was the mocking term for a very convoluted bulletin board system in NY, one of the oldest.

WizeASS nodded, and as soon as ICCE Queen disappeared, he set off a program which crashed that particular area of the library, who's only damage was to about the last 72 hours of logs.

The two re-joined at the 'Bee, and ICCE Queen looked at WizeASS as the latter created an encryption field. The conversation continued when the two were assured that the room was relatively secure.

/ICCE Queen: Alright, Wize. We don't want the Corps or anyone big listening in on. I like the guy and I don't wanna see him be some guinea pig.

/WizeASS: I wouldn't want anyone to go through that. Here's what I have. So far, there hasn't been anything good in it. This whole situation stinks.

/ICCE Queen: Just fraggin' wonderful. I think I should go, see if it helps any.

/WizeASS: Not a problem. L8R.

As WizeASS logged off, ICCE Queen stashed the data before heading back toward Yahoo.

/ICCE Queen: Rights? Rights you here?

The priestly avatar of 'Last Rights' appeared in a golden shimmer of light, looking toward ICCE Queen.

/Last Rights: Ahh, my daughter, it is nice to see you again.

/ICCE Queen: I have to speak to you. Something's getting really weird. This Jusenkyou thing's hotter than I thought. It doesn't help that my friend's talking about something really odd.

/Last Rights: How do you mean odd?

/ICCE Queen: Well, he's a great martial artist… he's even able to use ki. But what makes it even stranger is he's talking about something else besides ki.

/Last Rights: Curious. Could he be a mage?

/ICCE Queen: …I didn't read you right. I could have sworn you said mage.

/Last Rights: I did. Haven't you heard about the Great Ghost Dance?

/ICCE Queen: I just… did not want to think about it. So you think this guy is a wizard or something?

/Last Rights: I prefer the term mage, but maybe. There's also a possibility that he can just tap into magic like he uses ki.

/ICCE Queen: Ok, Mage, whatever. I guess it makes sense with what else he's going through.

/Last Rights: What do you mean?

/ICCE Queen: That Jusenkyou thing? It's magic to the gills. He transforms.

/Last Rights: Then that may just answer your question.

/ICCE Queen: Wonderful. My life has just kicked up from strange to complicated as all get out.

/Last Rights: I would say so. I have to go. Take care my child.

/ICCE Queen: Gotcha, Father.

ICCE Queen flew back toward Tokyo as Nabiki undid her jack and rubbed at her temple. "Talk about a load of fun…" She headed back toward Furinkan High, just in time to see a rock-like head bounce off the pavement. She knelt to check his eyes. "Kunou finally bit off more than he could chew, huh… good."

"Does this guy ever give up?" Ranma asked Nabiki, shaking his head.

Nabiki shook her head, rapping a knuckle against the unconscious Kunou's forehead. "Hear that? That's the sound of titanium over a vacuum."

Ranma looked at her and shook his head. "Wonderful. That's all I need. An idiot with a love of pain."

Nabiki stood and put an arm in Ranma's, surprising the latter and shocking the hell out of the people about them. "Come on, Ranma, we've gotta talk." The middle Tendou led Ranma toward a small café. "Have a seat," she said as she sat down.

Ranma slipped into the seat as Nabiki ordered two glasses of water. "So, what've we come here to talk about?" he asked.

Nabiki smirked a little. "To the point. I like that. Alright. Well, I've some information on Jusenkyou that we can talk about. I've got a few people's theories on that second power you spoke of. And we should also talk about this 'engagement'."

Ranma blanched a bit at all three, nodding. "I suppose we should. I guess we could go in order?" he asked.

Nabiki nodded. "Alright. For the first, I haven't really had much time to look at it, but evidently a lot of people are interested in using this Jusenkyou stuff for some nasty purposes."

Ranma shivered and shook his head. "That doesn't sound good at all. What possible use could someone have for it?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Ranma, you need an imagination transplant. Yours seems defective." Before Ranma could protest, Nabiki continued. "Think about it. Hiding bodies after an assassination? A spy hiding as someone else?"

Ranma blinked. "Sheesh… where are you coming up with this stuff?"

"I figure start with the worst case scenarios, though I'm sure someone could come up with worse," Nabiki said soberly.

Ranma shuddered. "Anything about a cure?"

Nabiki sighed. "So far, zilch, but I haven't had a chance to go through it yet."

Ranma sighed and nodded. "Alright… then the other power?"

Nabiki sat back, shaking her head softly. "This is going to sound a bit out there, but considering what Jusenkyou did to you, it migh make a little sense. Someone suggested that it's actually magical power you're using."

A laugh escaped Ranma. "Me? A wizard?"

"Mage."

"What?"

"Nevermind," Nabiki said with a groan. "Seriously, he suggested that you're using magic like you use ki. Sort of like those hybrid cars around the turn of the century that ran off both gas and electricity. You just have an alternate energy source."

The martial artist nodded hesitantly. "Lovely…" Ranma sat back in his seat, bracing himself. "Ok, Nabiki… what do we do about the last part?" He said the last with more than a bit of nervousness.

"Honestly I'm not sure, Ranma. I kinda like you, for as much as I've known you anyway, but marrying you right off the bat when we barely even know each other's just a bit silly."

Ranma looked relieved by far. "That's good to know. I mean I kinda like you too. But I don't even really know what all this could mean, and I'd like time to figure it all out first," he said softly.

Nabiki nodded softly. "I like that answer myself," she admits. "You're a nice guy, but I've known you for about three days, and I do not like making snap decisions if I don't have to."

"Well, that's a little bit of good. But how are we going to put off our fathers?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, dumb and dumber," Nabiki muttered, eliciting a chuckle from Ranma. "Perhaps we should get you a job."

Ranma blinked, "Where did that come from?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Well, one, we need the extra money. Two: It'll keep everyone off your back for now. The less you see of the two, the better. I can keep an ear on them to make sure they're not coming up with a hairbrained scheme or something."

Ranma nodded slowly, "But isn't there a law or something against me working?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Nothing that can't be circumvented. Don't worry, I've a few ideas." A waitress stopped by, from which Ranma merely asked for a glass of water. Nabiki asked for a cup of coffee. "So, Ranma, what all can you do?"

Ranma blinked a little. "What do you mean?"

"Any job skills besides martial arts?" Nabiki inquired.

Ranma sank, and shook his head. "Not really…"

Nabiki looked around and whipered, "Even stuff you're not willing to say aloud?"

Ranma looked offended, but hurt as well. "Well, my pop ended up teaching me a lot about stealing and breaking into places… I don't wanna do that kind of thing."

Nabiki looked at him and hrms. "Even if it's for a good cause?"

Ranma blinked. "How could breaking into someone's house or a store be for a good cause?"

"Who said you'd be doing that? I'm just saying there's probably a good use for your skills." Ranma looked confused as Nabiki continued. "Well, I'm sure I'll find something we can do."

Ranma nodded hesitantly, "I hope it doesn't get people hurt."

Nabiki looked at Ranma with visible respect. "How? How did you end up so noble with that moron running your life for the last ten years?" she asked, causing Ranma to blush.

Ranma shrugged. "I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of. But I've always wanted to be better than my father. Not a high bar I guess."

Nabiki shook her head, trying not to laugh. "No, it isn't," she replied. "Alright. I'll try to find something that isn't too against your sensibilities."

Ranma nodded in relief as the two finished their drinks and headed back toward home.

Nabiki knocked on the door as Ranma was trying, and failing, to fumble through the homework he was assigned, which might as well have been written in Sanscrit. "Ranma, I need to talk to you…" she said quietly, sealing off the door. "I have a job we can do, but it's up to you."

Ranma looked up, grateful to abandon the unintelligible garbage for now. "What is this job?"

Nabiki nodded softly and sat down. "Ok, some downtown stores have been robbed recently. We need to track down the guys doing this and let the owners know where."

Ranma blinked. "Isn't this a job for the cops?"

Nabiki shook her head. "The cops just got bought out by some company and now aren't helping any area that isn't paying for their services."

Ranma frowned softly, shaking her head. "That sounds like yakuza tactics if you ask me…"

Nabiki nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I know what you mean. So it's pretty much meaning we're on our own."

Ranma nodded slowly. "Alright. So what are we going to have to do?"

Nabiki sat back. "Alright. We're going to have to track these guys back to their digs and then report back."

Ranma shrugged a bit. "That doesn't sound too bad. When do we leave?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Eager… can head out now if you want."

Ranma shook his head. "Not yet. First thing's first." He moved toward his pack, pulling out two black bodysuits. "This should fit you…"

Nabiki blinked and shook her head. "You have the soul of a spy," she joked and took up the suit, as Ranma quickly changed, not even aware that Nabiki had her eyes on him the whole time, sizing him up.

"..biki? Nabiki, are you ok?" Ranma asked, confused at the slightly glazed look in Nabiki's eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Nabiki said, trying not to blush, "Just was trying to do some last minute thinking, that's all." She stepped into the closet, changing and muttering to herself silently.

A moment later, the two slipped off into the night, with Nabiki on Ranma's back as Ranma leapt toward their destination.

A few members of the self-proclaimed Kuro Tora Gumi, or Black Tiger Gang, walked into the shop, full of their own arrogance and empty of any rational thought. As the tallest, a tattooed ork, stepped into the door, the shop owner, a middle-aged woman, quailed, knowing this was not going to be her night. She was only partially right.

"Look, lady, we don't have all day," he grumbled. "Give us the money and we don't hurt you much."

A silvery light illuminated the darkness, as a voice said, "How about you leave and I don't hurt you a lot?" The gangers turned toward the light and voice, a figure in black except for a silvery glow about his hands.

Nabiki, hiding near the back, shook her head. He had to go play hero, didn't he? She thought to herself as she watched Ranma go into action. It was all rather anticlimactic, to be honest. Ranma pummeled all but one of them into submission, but before he knocked the last one out, Nabiki held up a hand. "Let him go. Or did you forget?"

Ranma gave her a confused glance before nodding, letting the thug fall. The man ran as soon as he could get to his feet. "Are you ok, ma'am?" he asked, only to receive a weak nod and a grateful smile.

"Come on, we've got work to do," Nabiki called, and the two began to pursue the fleeing criminal. They hunted the man like a pair of spectres in the night, tracing him to a dilapidated apartment building almost twenty minutes later. "Looks like we've got them." She looked up at Ranma. "Don't you get any ideas. We need to get back. We can take them down later."

Ranma frowned, and then looked down. "I hope so…"

"Besides, I need to go get something on the way home. Come on." Nabiki led Ranma into the distance, stopping at a small drug store.

"Uh, so what are we doing here? Someone you have to speak to?" Ranma asked, looking around, and trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from a few people.

Nabiki paused, and with a slight blush, pulled down a box of brown hair dye. "I needed to pick this up," she replied.

Ranma seemed confused. "Hair dye? What's that fo… you mean that isn't your normal hair color?" he said quietly.

Nabiki looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't expect to know that for quite a long while." She then went to the counter, leaving Ranma to decipher the cryptic explanation as Nabiki drew out a credstick to pay for the box.

Nabiki stepped into the room, watching Ranma stare at his glowing hands. "What do you see?" she asked quietly, not enough to disrupt the martial artist's meditations. "What do you see when you lose yourself to those flames?"

"What do you see, Nabiki," Ranma whispered back, not looking away from the flames, "when you go into that Matrix you speak of? Perhaps there's not as much difference as someone'd think? Or perhaps wild opposites?"

The flames sputtered and died as Ranma looked up at Nabiki. "You're a fascinating person, Saotome. Not nearly as dumb as you appear to be sometimes."

Ranma shook his head. "Don't know whether that's a compliment or not."

Nabiki chuckled and shrugged. "If it helps, I don't either. Get some sleep, Saotome. We've got class tomorrow." 


End file.
